Lethal Force
by AnonymoWriter
Summary: "Sorry, you're Lieutenant Colonel of what, exactly? Crying to your mommy? Man up, soldier!" /Rydon/


[*[/PROLOGUE/]*]

"Maximilian Dennis, you have been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel," I handed him the badge of honor. He looked as if he was about to cry. What was this? Cheerleading camp? For fuck's sake, he should be happy about this. If he was going to cry, how in God's name did he get this badge of honor? This was bullshit. I scoffed, "Man up, soldier. How old are you? 6? This is an honor!"

I watched as the male winced before standing up straight and nodded, blinking back any tears in his eyes, "Sir, yes, sir!" and that made me just want to laugh. This was ridiculous. How would he ever survive out in the real world? And when I scoffed, his shoulders slumped, "Ryyyyyaaan," he whined, "This isn't fun anymore…" he pouted at me, sitting down at my desk.

I sat down on my bed and shrugged at him. I looked up at the clock and then at him, "I don't know what else we could do…" I sighed, laying back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I looked over as Max climbed onto the bed next to me and kissed my cheek, resting his head on my shoulder, one of his arms carelessly tossed over my chest.

Wrapping my arm around him, I kissed his forehead and then he spoke, "Well… Your dad doesn't get home for another hour…" he spoke sheepishly. I grinned down at him and shook my head at him. He blushed, but kept smiling innocently. He had the cutest smile ever. I gasped as I felt his hands slide up my shirt before he was straddling my hips. I didn't think he was really serious.

But who am I to complain? I pulled his face down to mine so I could kiss him. Minutes later, our clothes were off and he was about to put his mouth over my tip when the door swung open. I gasped and kicked Max off out of pure instinct. I grabbed the sheets and put them over me. Max did the same, but with the clothes on the floor.

My dad scowled at the two of us before walking out and slamming the door. It was a minute or two before Max and I could really look at each other. Soon after, he snuck out the window and I went down to talk to my dad, clothed of course. After a long talk, I was on the phone with my boyfriend, "Max…" I hiccupped, wiping tears from my face, "My… My dad signed me up for the army…"

There was a long silence on the other line before he responded, "Then is this good bye?" he asked. He didn't sound sad or upset. He made it sound like it was a chore to say good bye to me. Was I really that bad to him? I thought I was a good boyfriend!

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked in a confounded way. This couldn't be true. When I didn't get a response, I took a deep breath, "If you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore since I have to leave, then sure, this is good-bye. This isn't a joke, Max. I'm serious. And I can't believe that's all you have to say."

"Ryan…" he paused, "What do you want me to say?" his voice was shaking and I knew he was crying now too, "You're leaving. You might be able to wait for me, but I… I can't wait for you. I'm sorry," and, with that, he hung up. I stared at my phone for the longest time before I threw it against the wall, watching it smash to tiny bits. It's not like I'd need it anyway. I'd be off to the army in a couple of days.

And boy did those few days speed by like there was no tomorrow: literally. I stepped off the bus and came face to face with a guy who was my height, if not a little shorter than me. He looked me up and down and scoffed, "This'll be fun," he started to walk off, expecting the rest of the grunts and myself to follow him. He stopped and turned toward us, "My name is Brendon Urie. But to you," he looked over all of us, "That's Captain Urie to you. Now, each of you will be sharing a cabin together, so you'll all get so well acquainted that you hate each other at the end of each day. If you need anything, anything at all," he spoke, actually looking sympathetic, until he laughed, "You better pray to your god that you get help because I won't give you jack shit. You hear me?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" everyone but me yelled. I wasn't expecting to have to yell anything! I looked around myself and then at him only to be too aware of the fact he was staring right at me. I was so screwed. I had already made a bad impression.

I watched as he stepped right up to me, "Listen up, scrawny bones, you better sleep with one eye open if you keep this up, you hear me?"

In fear, I gulped and shouted, "Sir, yes, sir!" this… this was going to be the death of me, I was sure.


End file.
